Lily and James- the days of darkness
by draco malfoy87
Summary: this is pretty much when Lily and James are born; I dont have spell check dont kill me
1. Default Chapter Title

Lily was a beautiful baby, with redish hair and flashing green eyes. She had her fathers looks and her mothers personality. She was a very quiet baby, and very observant. Lily remembered almost every thing she ever saw, and that would never change.  
~  
Lily was one year old, it was December 21, her birthday. She had been put to bed an hour ago but she still lay sleeplesly in her crib. She was very hungry so she started to cry, her mother(Violet) came in a moment later and Lily pointed to her mouth, so her mother picked her up and brought her to the kitchen. Lily's father(Mike) who was still awake looked up and said "Whats wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, Lily's just hungry" said Violet happily as she gave Lily to Mike and walked to the cooler, "O, no"  
  
"What?" said Mike  
  
"We dont have any food, you had better go to the store"  
  
Mike set Lily down on the table and stood up. When he turned around again Lily wasn't there. He got frightend and started to bend down to look under the table when he heard her. He swiveled around and there, as sweatly as ever was Lily in her highchair eating some  
kind of baby food he had never seen before. Too flabergasted to move, Violet and him just stood there and stared.  
  
~  
  
James was born too a bad family. His 14 year old sister, Leana was the one who took care of him and was the only one who really loved him. His father did dark magic and was often away. One day when James was 4 years old, his father had a friend over named Tom. Tom came in to James' room; James' who was very smart for his age was flying a toy broom all around the room when they came in, Tom looked at him for a long time than said, "Who has been watching over this child?"  
  
"My daughter has been, My Lord" Said James' father  
  
"He will be of no use to me when he is older. I sense that he will not follow the dark arts. You must be rid of him." threatend Tom  
  
"Yes, my Lord" said James' father  
~  
A little while later, after Tom left, James heard his father and Leana coming up the stairs. When the door opened James' father was standing there in dark robes with his wand pointed strait at James heart.  
"AVANDA KADAVRA!"  
  
~  
  
A couple years after the food suddenley appeared; When Lily was four, Mike and Violet decided to invite Violets sister Rose over. Rose and her husband, Jack were witches and wizards and so Violet figured she would ask Jack and Rose if they thought Lily was a witch. Rose and Jack also had a child who was four. They had a son named Sirius Black.  
~  
A couple days later the blacks arrived. Sirius and Lily were friends from the moment they saw each other. While they were watching the tele in the living room, the adults were talking in the kitchen,  
"I could do a simple charm on her that would show if she was a witch or not. If she floats she's a witch is she doesn't she's not.  
  
"a-all right, if it's safe." said Violet  
  
"O, it's perfectly safe and it will only take a couple seconds."  
  
"OK" agreed Violet.  
  
"All right....Lily!!! Come here sweety." Called Rose  
  
Lily ran in from the other room.  
  
Rose took out her wand pointed it at Lily and said...  
"OPLEOIS!"  
  
~  
  
James who had quick reflexes ducked out of the way of the curse and slide right in to his fathers feet which sent him sciding across the floor. Leana ran and tried to get his wand which had fallen to the floor, but there father was to quick and grabbed the wand before she got to it.  
  
"Run James!" Leana yelled  
  
James got up and ran out the door, but he hadn't gotten far before his father found his feet and used a summoning charm to bring James back i the room. In atempt to do the curse againd he screamed the words just as Leana was directing the same curse at him.  
  
~  
  
As soon as the words left Rose's mouth Lily rose in the air.  
Violet was beaming at her child as Rose put Lily back down.  
" Sweet heart, you're a witch!"  
  
"She is? YES!" Yelled Sirius as he ran in from the other room "That means you can come over and look at my play broom stick!"  
  
"I'm a witch?" wispered an astounded Lily.  
~  
The next year in December when Lily was almost six, she went to spend a week at the Black's because her mother was in the hospital.  
"Why is my Mom in the hospital Aunt Rose?" asked Lily  
  
"Because you are going to have a new sister!"said Rose  
  
"O, really I cant wait!"  
~  
Over the next few days Lily and Sirius played together a lot. On the third day Roses friends, the Weasleys came over  
  
The Weasley's were a huge family. Mrs. and Mr. Weasley were kind of big but very friendly. All nine of the kids except one had flaming red hair. Todd was the oldest in the family, he was in his third year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was really nice. The next oldest was Matt. He was in his second year and was very strict but also very smart. The next oldest was Feena she had black hair and was the only one in Weasly history to be in Slytheren. She often had a far away look in her eye and would excuse herself from the room saying her arm hurt. Hiroko was 10 years old and was very shy but Lily's favorite besides Fiona. After Hiroko there was Lisa....Lisa was just a wierd 9 year old. Iako In Lily's mind was very bossy and well...you're typical 7 year old. The youngest were the triplets, Aurther, Jeffy, and Fiona. They were all very fun and likable.  
The triples were the same age as Sirius and Lily so, Sirius went off and played with Aurther and Jeffy, while Hiroko was trying to teach Lily and Fiona how to play wizard chess. Every one else was watching TV.   
~  
Fiona and Lily became wonderful friends in the Weasley's were there and decided that once the baby was born Lily would have to see if Fiona could come over.  
  
~  
  
Many things happend at once. Leana's curse hit her father fist which killed him, but also weakend the cuse that was directed at James and just gave the ful to his leg. Leana took him to the hospitol but was than sent to azkaban to await her trial, for she was under age and she had done an illegal curse to kill a human. The doctors fixes James' leg easily but every once in awile it would start stinging madly.  
~  
Leana was tried and found guilty to a life sentance in azkaban. James' who was only five was sent to an orphanage in Daigon ally because his mother was sent to azkaban two years before for killing a family of muggles.   
~  
When James got there he was given a room with a curius looking boy in it. He was tall and thin with black greasy hair and a hooked nose.   
  
"Hi, I'm Severus" he said  
  
"I'm James, nice to meet you" said James "How old are you Severus?"  
  
"Five"he replied  
  
"Me too!" said James happily "Are the other kids in the room nice?"  
  
"Yeah there ok, but Freno is just like his name...odd, but Tony is ok though."  
  
"where should I sleep?" Asked James looking around  
  
"I like you so you should take the bed under mine."  
  
"OK, Severus ...I'm glad I already have a friend!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Lady Lily; thanks for the advice and thanks for reviewing I know Aurther and Molly are seven years older than Lily but I fogot before and I cant change it now Sorry.  
  
  
  
Lily woke up from the baby crying. It had been four days since the baby came home. Lily had got to name it so she named it Petunia, because besides Daisy's Petunia's were her favorite flower and she thought the name Daisy sounded like a cow's name. Tunia had been crying ever since she had come home. Lily was the only one who could make her quiet, so the little five year old got out of bed, grabbed the stool from under it and walked in to her sister's room. She put the stool near the crib stepped up on to it and peered in to Petunia's eyes. ( Petunia didn't look a thing like Lily, she had such blond hair that it almost looked white and she had dark brown eyes) As soon as Petunia saw Lily her eyes lit up and she stopped crying at once. Lily just stood there for a moment humming until Petunia fell back asleep, when she did Lily went back to her room with the stool and went back to bed.  
~  
It was December 21, 6 days after the night that Lily was woken by the sound of crying, she was very exited because today was her birthday and she was going to have a party. Lily got up and went down stairs with this in mind. When she got down, her mother said,  
"Happy Birthday sweety! Your six!"  
"Thanks" Lily said running in to her fathers arms "when's Fiona coming?"  
"In an hour, You had better go upstairs with mommy so you and Tunia can get dressed."  
"ok" Said Lily  
~  
An hour later Lily was dressed and looking out the window waiting for her friends to come.( the friends that were coming were of course her Aunt Rose, Uncle Jack, Sirius and All of the Weasleys.) The Black Arrived first, when they got there Sirius and Lily went up to see the baby with Violet, Mike, Rose, and Jack. They were looking at her when the door bell rang, Sirius and Lily ran down stairsand answered the door while Violet and every one followed, when the Weasleys were in and every one was settled they played a lot of wizard games which Rose previded, Lily's favorite being catch the gnome(Self explanitory and no its not a real gnome) After about an hour of that they had lunch and a very wonderful cake that Rose had created. In each slice there was a prize. Everyone had fun with that, and by the end, Lily had gotten an enchanted mirror, a play wand, and a chocolete frog. Lily was amazed at the fact that the picture of Merin was acually moving. Finally it was time for preasents. She got five all together. The first one was from Sirius, it was a real broom that she couldn't acually use until she became older. It was a Canyon over ride 30. Next was from Aunt Rose and Uncle Jack. She got four pairs of Emereld green robes(to match her eyes) and a Wizard and Witch picture book. Next was from the Weasleys, they gave her a beutiful brush with a snowy owl on it. Her parents had gotten her a doll which she named Mindy and to her delight a kitten who she named Merlin. After the presants Sirius, Jeffy,aurther, Fiona, Hiroko and Lily played with the kitten and everyone else watched the tele for around an hour when the Weasley decided they should go. After the Weasleys left Rose said, "I think its time we see if Petunia is a witch or not."  
  
"Yeah!"Said Lily  
  
"o, all right"said Violet putting Petunia on the coffee table.  
  
"ok, ready? OPLEOIS!" yelled Rose  
  
When nothin happend Violet sat down "o, my this could create a problem. remember how much we fought Rose?"  
  
"Well thats to bad, I'm sorry Lily"said Rose  
  
"Thats ok." Said Lily sadly. "C'mon Sirius lets go outside."  
  
"ok"said Sirius  
  
A little while Later they had dinner and the Black's left. Lily played with Petunia and Merlin until her mum said it was time for bed.  
  
  
````````````````````````````````````~``````````````````````~`````````````````````````````````  
  
James and Severus became wonderful friends over the next year, they did everything together and usually included Tony with them. One winter day it was just the two of them because Tony was sick. They had gone to lunch at the leaky couldren and were now going to the docters office toget cold medicne. While they were sitting down waiting for the medicine a boy and his parents imerged from the back room. His parents motioned for him to sit down while they talked with the doctor. The boy looked very ill and very worried about something.  
"Hi"Said Severus and James  
  
"o, um hi"Said the boy in a very quiet voice  
  
"I'm James and this is Severus. What's your name?"  
  
"Remus" Said the boy  
  
"o, hi Remus why are you here?"   
  
"I'm really sick, Where do you live?"Said Remus  
  
"We're from the orphanage down the street" said Severus Just as the doctor with medicin came out from the back room  
  
"Here you are boys" he said "wish your friend well for me."  
  
"OK, bye, Bye, Remus" the boys said  
  
When they got to the road again James said "He seemed nice"  
  
"Yeah, but a bit wierd wasn't he?"Said Severus looking back  
  
"I geuss" Said James  
~  
Please Review!!!!!!  
In the next one Severus gets adopted - Will this break up James and Severuses friendship?  
Lily is two years older and there are rumers of a man called Lord Vordemort from Aunt Rose-And the Slytheren Feena comes up You didn't think she would live with her family for forever did you?  
and a little more with Remus 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Two weeks after Severus and James met Remus a man came in to the orpanage looking for a boy to adopt, When he stopped in James, Severus, Freno and Tony's room he went right past James and looked at Severus.   
  
"What's your name boy?"  
  
"Severus, sir"  
  
"Well your new name is Severus Snape. Pack your things, I'll be back in the morning to pick you up."  
  
"Yes, sir, thank you" replied Severus  
  
Than the man left.  
  
"Your leaving!?" Yelled James  
  
"You better believe it!" Said Severus coldly  
  
"I hate you! You're not even sad!" Screamed James  
~  
In the middle of the night that night James had a dream...  
  
"He will be of now use to me, be rid of him"  
"Yes, my Lord"  
"AVANDA KADAVRA"  
"Run James!"  
"Get back here"  
"AVANDA KADAVR-"  
  
James woke, his leg stinging madly. To make it worse Severus had woken up and said "whats wrong with you?"  
  
"My leg hurts"Said James  
  
"You are such a baby"  
  
"No i'm not!"  
  
"Yeah you are!" yelled Severus lanching him self at James  
  
James started screaming from the pain in his leg along with Severus punching him. Luckly Freno and Tony woke up and pulled Severus off James but Severus had broken James nose so he had to go to the infirmery in the orpanage. He had to stay there for 6 days. He didn't say goodbye to Severus.  
~  
When James got out of the infermery, him and Tony started hanging out together because Severus was already gone. One day and month later they were walking past the docters office and James spotted in there again. He dicided he wanted to say hi so him and Tony went in the office.   
"Hi, Remus" Said James  
  
Remus looked up " o, hi again James, where is Severus?"  
  
"o, he got adopted, but this is Tony. He is who we were getting the medicine for the last time."  
  
"o, Hello"said Remus to Tony  
  
"You're still sick?"  
  
"Yeah I am-"  
  
"Remus come on we have to go"His mother cut in  
  
"OK, bye James, Bye, Tony" Said Remus leaving  
  
"Bye" said James and Tony  
  
"There is something I dont like about that kid." said Tony  
  
"I think he's nice" said James  
~  
It was another year before James saw Remus again. By that time Freno had been adopted. It was April 9th and James was nine today. He and Tony went for a walk and saw Remus at an ice cream place. His parents were on line so James and Tony went over to him. "Hi!" said James  
  
"O, Hi" said Remus "Hi, Tony"  
  
"How are ya? Not sick any more I hope"Asked James  
  
"No, I'm Better, thanks, are you two going to Hogwarts in to years?" Asked Remus hopefully  
  
"Not if were not adopted, the orpanage dosen't pay for all that Hogwarts stuff for us." said James sadly  
  
"Thats too bad I could use some friends"Said Remus  
  
"Yeah but I'm sure we'll be adopted"said Tony "We sould go I still need to find a presant for James thans less than two Sickles."  
  
"Today's your birthday James?" asked Remus  
James nodded  
"Cool! Happy Birthday, here"Remus reached in his pocket and pulled out fifty shining galleans. "Buy your self a new broom, I heard a new one came out so the old model wont be so expensive."  
  
"Thanks, Remus!"Said James "See you later!"  
  
"Ya, I geuss, bye!"Said Remus waving to James and Tony  
  
James bought a cleansweep 60 for 45 Galleans and saved the rest and the 2 sickles from Tony so that mabye he could get an acount in Gringotts.  
3 hour's later a man named Mr. Potter came in to there room.  
"Hello boys!" he said happily "are one of you boys James Lashier?"   
  
"I am said James"  
  
"Well how would you like it if I adopted you?"  
  
"I'd love it! Should I pack my stuff now?"  
  
"Yes, do you need help?" Said Mr. Potter(Whose first name is John)  
  
"No, I dont have much" James said as he stuffed his 10 pairs of clothes, his picture of Leana, The letter she wrote him last year and the money he had gotten today in to his trunk and snapped it shut. Than he slung his broom over his shoulder.  
  
"Wow is that a clean sweep?" Asked John  
  
"Yup I got it today, its my birthday." Said James proudly  
  
"Yes the lady at the counter told me and I have a presant for you at home so lets go!'  
  
"OK, bye Tony!"  
  
Mr. Potter's house was very close. It was just up the hill and on the next alley. They lived next door to the store he and his wife Cecilia owned. John sold invisibility cloack's there and his wife sold school robes and such  
After James got settled in to his room Mr. Potter took out a neatly wrapped package and gave it to James. James opened it and said  
  
"Wow! An invisability cloak!"  
  
"Yup" said his new father "It's from the store."  
  
"Thanks" said James  
  
"Your welcome,now its time for bed" Said John (James' father)  
  
"OK, goodnight" said James  
  
*****************************~***************************  
  
Over the next two years, Lily and Fiona became inseperable. When they were seven they started a muggle school together after Fiona pursuated her mum that it would only make her smarter. They had met a girl named Nicole Leashena and told her that they were witches. She was very amased but didn't care much, she just loved to go to Fi's house to see her mom and dad do magic. Lily loved going to Fi's house too. During the summer she loved to see Hiroko who was now in her second year and very interested in transfiguration. Feena was never around the house. Sje was in her forth year and was really in to potions.   
  
But above going to Fi's house she loved visiting Sirius's house with Fiona. There they talked with aunt Rose about what was going on in the wizarding world. Rose would constently mention a dark wizard who was constently getting stronger in power, his name was Lord Voldemort. (Fi,who was quite terifid by this wizard often just referd to him as "The Dark Lord")Rose said that Voldemort was looking for supporters and was gettin them too. The ministry of magic unforchunatly could not stop Voldemort because his were abouts were un now to someone that was not his supporter. Rose was telling the kids about a report in the news paper  
  
"Four days ago a muggle girl was at her friends house sleeping over. It says here in the paper that when she got home she saw a terrible sight. There was a scull with a snake pertruding from the mouth hanging in midair over her house and when she got in side she found her sister, her mother and her father dead."  
  
"Thats horrible" Said Lily  
  
There was silence, and than  
  
"Hey Lily, I think you should try out that Canyon override we gave you a couple years ago." said Sirius  
  
"OK" said Lily "You'll have to teach me though"  
  
"OK, lets go"  
~  
It had been an hour since Sirius had been teaching Lily to fly and she still hadn't gotten the hang of it.   
"O, Sirius theres no point I'll never get it." sighed Lily  
  
"Come on just one last try before we leave, you can do it!"  
  
"All right, but only one"  
  
Lily got on the broom   
  
"OK on the count of three push off the ground as hard as you can  
One....two... THREE!"  
  
All of a sudden Lily was in the air  
  
"This is wonderful"she said  
  
"You did it!" said Sirius happily  
  
"I did!!!!" She Lily coming to a halt next to Sirius "Thanks for teaching me, c'mon lets go back to your house"  
  
"K said Sirius"  
~  
The day that Petunia started to comunicate and talk she started to hate Lily. She thought that Lily was a just a geek to the core and that wizards and witches were freaks. When Lily's friends came over Petunia would run in to her room and hide. A year had pasted since Lily had learned to fly a broom and so now she was 9 and Pentunia was 4. Fiona and Nicole were over Lily's house doing a report, when an owl came in with the Daily Prophet, "Thanks" said Lily handing the owl a couple knuts she had gotten from Aunt Rose. "O, no!" Lily said reading the front page.  
  
"What?"said Nicole and Fiona said in unison  
  
"Lord Voldemort killed 3 more muggle famiy's"  
  
"Read it out loud!"Said Fiona  
  
Three more unexpecting muggle family's were killed last night. Say's reporter Jenoff Flemmings(Dont ask). I saw the dark mark myself and it looked pure evil. Imagine if you will, coming home seeing that over your house and nowing what your going to fing inside? We have some dark times coming if you ask me were you will either join Voldemort, or die.  
  
Lily finished reading and looked up, Nicole had her hand up to her mouth and was looking absalutly terifide. Fiona was just staring at Lily.  
  
"This is bad" she said  
~  
There hadn't been any reports for a month now about Voldemort. It looked like he was laying back for a while and Lily was thrilled. She only had a year and a month left until she got to go to Hogwarts.  
~  
Lily was over her Aunt Rose's house for the day just visiting. Sirius wasn't there and niether was uncle Jack. They were reading the news paper when Rose said unhappily that the was another attack made. They sat in silence for an moment and than Lily said  
  
"I wish I was an animal. So Voldemort couldn't find me so easily. I could just fly away or something.   
  
Rose looked at Lily consideringly than said  
  
"Lily let me show you something."  
  
"OK" said Lily  
  
"Dont get scared...its just me" Than infront of Lilys eyes Rose turned in to a beutiful unicorn than back into her self again.  
Lily satred open mouthed at her aunt than finally said "How did you do that?"  
  
"I am an amigus...I can turn in to an animal at will."  
  
"Wow can I be an amigi?"  
  
"Yes, if you seriously want to be."  
  
"I do! I want to be a snowy owl."  
  
"Good choice,small is easier."  
  
"OK so how do you do it?"asked Lily  
  
"Well you have to wait until your birthday. You have to be 10. But it will probly take a year to make the potion, so it doesn't matter." said aunt Rose  
  
"Thank you aunt Rose"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
OK Thanks for the reviews  
Thanks to Hermione Gulliver, Beth and espesially Sirius 87 I FINALLY GOT THIS ON!!!!! And thanks again Lady Lily  
o, and I was planning to make it a story that lasts until way after there school years. I already have the whole thing written I just have to type it up  
Thanks again for reviewing!  



	4. Default Chapter Title

James was aamazingly happy at his new house. For awile he just went and stayed in the shop and would watch the different witches andj wizards come in and by differnt robes for all different things; all designed by Cecilia, John was always in the back room making the invisibility cloaks. But after a while James started to get wild and started hanging out in different alleys and wizard roads, his favorite being jokster alley witch only jokesters and troublemakers could get in to. This Alley didn't include him until he one day he put dung bombs in the secret pocets of all the robes in his parents store, so that when the customer put them on the bombs expoded and left the store smelling horid.  
Jokester alley had every thing a trouble maker would ever want, Shoes that make you trip all the time, false teeth which make you sing opera. James spent almost all of the money He got from Remus and Tony there. But he was getting alowence, 1 sickle a week and 2 if he didn't misbehave (I dont believe he ever got that extra sickle)Soon James' parents got him an account in gringotts.   
One day James was about to leave the store to hang out in Daigon alley when a boy walked in.  
  
"Hey James!"The boy said.  
  
"O, my gosh, Hi Remus! I didn't even recognise you. You look a lot healthier than usual!"  
  
"Thanx I got a couple of ok doctors. Wanna go and hang out some where?"  
  
"Sure ok, hold on, MUM, DAD!" Shouted James  
  
"Yup they both said coming from the back room.  
  
"This is Remus, I met him when I was still in the orphanage, Remus these are my new parents."Said James  
  
"Nice to meet you" they all said  
  
"Remus and I are going to go and hangout somewhere, Bye"said James  
  
Remus and James spent an hour just sitting, eating and talking. James talked about his life before the orphange and at the orphanage, when he told Remus that Severus punched him Remus said a few words I would not like to repeat about Severus, than James talked a little longer. When Remus said he had to go home James said he would go with him because he wanted to see where his house was.  
~   
The next day James went to Remus's house in early afternoon  
  
"Hello what would you like?" said the girl that answerd the door.  
  
"I'm James, one of Remus's friends. Can he come play?"asked James  
  
"O, I'm sorry James he went to visit our mother for about a week, she is very sick and was sent a hospital in a diffrent country. You said your name was James right?"  
  
"Yeah" said James disapointed  
  
"O, he talks about you all the time. I'm his sister Carssinia."  
  
"O, nice to meet you, well I had better go, bye"  
  
James went home and flew his broom for a little while than spent the rest of the day moping around the village. Three days later Remus came back. He looked very Ill again but was happy to see James just the same. They went to frog spawn alley and sat down to have something to eat. All of a sudden an owl flew down in front of James and gave him a letter than flew off again.   
  
"Who's it from?" asked Remus  
  
"I dont no"said James  
He opened it and saw with joy that it was from Leana  
  
"It's from my sister, Leana!"  
  
James read the letter out loud it said,  
  
Hey James!,  
Hopefully by this time you'll have a good last name to go with that. Anyway dont worry about me please Azkaban isn't that bad because the dementors can't harm me. I dont have any happy memories of my life so they cant take any thing from me. Any way write back soon and send a picture will you? I dont remember what you look like.  
Love always,  
Leana  
PS Your nine right? When you get to Hogwarts I hope you get in Gryffindor-you deserve it.  
  
"Remus I sould go write back, see you tomarrow, bye"  
  
The next day James met Remus and they went andset off tons of dung bombs in the quiditch supplies store which got Remus in to jokster alley. They hung aroud there for the four weeks following than Remus went to go visit his mother again!  
James got up that day anxious to go to jokster alley with Remus but when he got to his house, Carssinia told him that Remus was visiting his mother again. James left and headed for jokster alley planning to make havoc somewhere. On his way there James walked past a store filled with all kinds of space stuff. He went in and was looking at a luner chart when he realized that tonight was a full moon, and the last time Remus went to visit his mother it was a full moon.  
  
"Is it just a coincadense?" James wondered out loud.  
  
"No"said a voice from behind  
James swiveled around and there was Severus.  
  
"You!" said James angrily launching himself at Severus.  
  
Severus simply moved out of the way and kept talking. "I knew from the moment I saw that kid that he was a werewolf. You should probley stop hanging out with it. Stuff like that could ruin you reputation." said Severus leaving the store "If you had one" he added as an after thought.  
  
James stood there and thought for a moment. It Remus was a werewolf than he would be back in three days, on April ninth, James birthday. As James left the store he thought sarcastically "What a lovely Birthday presant."  
  
********************~***********************  
  
Like Rose said the potian took a little less than a year to make. Lily often went over in secret and helped Rose make it.   
For her birthday Lily had Sirius, aurther, Jeffy, Nicole, and Fiona came over and than Nicole and Fiona slept over. She got a beutiful dress from Nicole, a broom servicing kit, and a book called Hogwarts a history from the Weasleys and from Sirius she got4 bags of Bernie Botts every flavor beans, 4 books on Quiditch and a beutiful neclace with a snowy owl on it that was accually from Aunt Rose. From Petunia she got a...stunning ring. It was the most amazing thing she ever saw in her life. It had a marvolous stone of all different colors in the middle of the gold on the outside. If you looked hard enough in to the stone you could see a marvolous stag with a bolt of lightning above it. But when Petunia looked in she saw a man, a very neat house and a chubby baby boy. Lily's mother thought it predicted the future but Lily wondered what a stag and a bolt of lightning could possibly mean.  
~  
The night after Lily's 10th birthday party she went to Roses house. They put a top on the couldren they were using to store there potion in. They went way in to the woods in there back yard, Rose took out her snowy owl and took a single small feather from it, she put it in a glass and handed it to Lily with 10 seconds to go. 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2... There was a huge blast from somwhere that only an amigi could hear. Rose picked up the beutiful now owl up off the ground and brought her back to the house. The next morning Lily was herself again and didn't remember a thing from last night. Rose came in to the spear bedroom she was in and said "If you want to turn in to and owl just say Owl Phises. and to turn back say Phises Lily, ok?  
  
Suddenly it all came back to Lily she got up out of bed and hugged Rose "O thankyou aunt Rose"  
  
Rose smiled and siad"Well go ahead, try"  
  
"Owl Phisis"Lily said  
It was the oddest thing Lily ever felt. She suddenly felt light and fuffy with big eyes that she could not move she could only turn her head to see different ways. She opened her wings and somehow already new how to fly,Rose let her out the the window and she soared throgh the sky. When she came back in and was back to her self again.. Rose said very siriously"Do not tell any one that you are an amigi alright?"  
  
"al right I promise" siad Lily Than she turned back in to an owl and flew home. Happy as ever. 


	5. Default Chapter Title

ok wow this is a REALLY short chapter.. any way PLEASE REVIEW next chapter will be out very soon  
  
  
  
  
James sat up almost all night thinking, praying, hoping that Remus was not a werewolf and that in 3 or more days he would ask Remus himself and see that Severus was just joking, which James reminded himself was just the kind of thing that Severus would do.  
James didn't know how he got through those 3 days but finally it was his birthday and he woke up with his parent shoving presants in his face. He got a book of VERY difficult potions, 4 sets of robes, a sheet of paper that said that his mom and Dad would get him a wand, 100 galleons and an owl.  
An hour later he left the house. Just as he walked out the door Remus was walking in to the drive way.  
  
"Happy Burthday!" Said a very tierd and ill looking Remus  
  
"Thanks" said James takeing the presant Remus was giving him and opening it."Wow! Wirard chess! Thanks Remus!"  
They walked in the house and James put his new game in his room. Than they walked in to town to there favorite ice cream place.  
James was only half listening, Remus shook him and said "What's livin?(What's livin is how Remus says whats up?) You dont look so good."  
"Remus"James burst out "a-are you a werewolf?"He said the second part in almost a wisper  
  
"W-what?"Asked Remus obviously not expecting him to say that. "W-what are you talking about?"  
  
"You heard me" Said James on the verge of tears"Are you? You can tell me"  
  
"Remus' head fell "yes" he said horsly "I am"  
  
"Remus..."but he couldn't finish the sentance. He was wishing it wasn't true  
  
"You hate me dont you?"Remus asked  
  
"NO! of corse not! you're my best friend. I dont care what you are!"said James  
  
Remus looked up uncertain "Really?"  
  
"Yeah of course now lets see...you up to a trip tojokster alley??"  
  
"You bet I am" said Remus smiling  
  
Over the next year James and Remus became wonderful friends and saw each other every day, well except for those days that Remus was a werewolf. Than finally on august 21, when James was 11, a letter came excepting him into hogwarts. James was thrilled and couldn't wait to go shopping for supplies the very next day.  
  
~  
  
James was very excited. He had already gotten a wand of course. Maple...strong...one hair of a stag...good for transfiguration he was told.   
He was going to go shopping with Remus. They fist went to James mother store for robes and a hat that only took ten minutes. After that they went to Dragons and stuff for the potion ingridiants. Last they got there coldren, after that they went and got ice cream at an ice cream place. James started wondering what Remus was going to do at hogwarts When a girl with what looked like her mother and brother sat down near them. He asked Remus in a hushed vioce "So is Professer Dumbledor gonna let you in?"  
  
"What do ya mean?" asked Remus  
  
"What are you going to do when your a werewolf?"  
  
"Shh.. said Remus... I think she can hear you I'll tell you later."  
  
They ate the rest of there ice cream in silence than left.  
  
"So...."asked James  
  
"So.. I did get in to hogwarts. I met Proffesser Dumbledor a couple days ago.  
  
"You met Dumbledor?"asked a squeaky voice behing them  
  
There was a very short boy with blond who looked remarkabley like a mouse.  
"Who are you?"asked James  
  
"I am Peter, Peter Pittagrew."  
  
"O, are you going to hogwarts?"asked Remus  
  
"Yes this will be my first year."  
  
"Us too! My name is James, This is Remus."  
  
"Hi, well I have to go, see you September 1st?"  
  
"Yeah I geuss, Bye!"said Remus  
  
"He seemed nice"said James  
  
"Yeah but he was eaves dropping. Looks like a mouse."Said Remus  
  
"Thats what I was thinking!" said James  
***************~*****************~*******************  
  
The year went by very fast for Lilyand it was now already the summer of her 11th birthday and she was going to be going to hogwarts in a single month!  
  
Her aunt Rose was going to go with her to get school supplies. Violet and John gave them 1000 doller in muggle money to trade for wizard money. When Lily and Rose got to the Leaky couldren Rose brought her in to the back yard and opened Daigon alley. Lily's mouth dropped open. She was amazed at how many shops there were in the alley. There were coldren shops and robe shops, pet shops and food shops, broom shops and joke shops, she was amazed. First Rose and her went to Gringotts to get the proper money. Than they went to the wand shop. In side was a strange looking man named Mr. Ollivander, he made her try out tons and tons of wands until he handed her one that felt warm in her hand. She waved it and blue sparks came out of the tip. "Very good hmm...holly...flrxible..containing one tail of a stag if I remember right." said Mr, Ollivander "Good for charms" he added  
  
Lily and Rose paid than went to buy robes. Ather, they went and got Lilys books and other supplies. Than the went and got ice cream. When they got there they sat by two boys. Lily couldn't help but over hear there conversation. one said quietly  
  
"So is proffeser Dumbledor gonna let you in?"  
  
"What do you mean?" the other said  
  
"You know... what are you gonna do when you're a werewolf?"  
  
Lily didn't listen any more. A werewolf? Did they really exsist?  
  
Later Rose and her left and went home. Lily read her new school books and tried a couple of spells at Aunt Rose and Uncle Jacks house. The next night Lily was walking in there back woods with Sirius. They had Lily's broom stick with them bacause they were flying it before they took a walk. Lily tripped in the drakness and sprained her ankle. She told Sirius to fly back with the broom to get Aunt Rose. 10 minutes passed and Lilys ankle felt a little better. She stood up and threw the moon lit grove she faintly saw a boy.   
"Hurry" he said "Get out of here, run as fast as you can"  
  
"why-" she started to say but than he started to change and 3 seconds later she was looking at a ferocious werewolf. She screamed than started to run. The wolf was less than 5 feet from her when she remembered she was an amigi. In an instant she was flying away as an owl. Just out side the woods she turned back and ran back to the house as Rose, Jack and Sirius were coming from it. Lily kicked them back in the house and slammed the door shut behind her as the werewolf was running from the woods.  
  
"What happened?" asked Sirius  
  
Rose pailed looking out the window on the door "There's a werewolf, Lily you wern't bit were you?"  
  
"No" said Lily winking at Rose  
  
"O, alright good. Come on lets go upstairs and call your mother. I dont think you should go home tonight. Jack put Sirius to bed please, Good night Sirius love you"  
~"So what happened Lily?"asked Rose once they had called Lily's mother  
  
"I saw a boy come in to the clearing where I was. H-he told me to run. Than he turned in to a wolf. I started to run, Than I turned in to an owl. I turned back right out side the woods."  
  
"You were smart not to get to scared to move. Thank you for reliving it. Now try to rest please." Said Rose in a gentil voice  
  
"ok goodnight"  
~  
The next day Sirius and Lily played for the first half of the morning, than Lily went home mid afternoon.  
She read her textbooks a bit more over the next few days and read hogwarts a history than started packing her things for her fisrt year at Hogwarts in 5 days.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
well that was short SORRY! yahoo soon I wont have to do Lily than James cuz they are both gonna be there!!!!! Next chapter is HOWARTS!!!!!!!!!! O and dont worry Leana isn't comptetly useless in future chapters! Thanks to the reviewers Suger quill, Thank for the complements Hermione gulliver, thanks for the comlements Lady lily, Thank for every thing you said beth, It takes me a while to write i am a slow typer give a break o and I like to make peeps wait lol, Jade dixon, and mania thanks for the reviews ern thanks for the reviews there fun to read.   
HELP NEEDED I HAVE TOTAL WRITERS BLOCK SUGGESTIONS NEEDED!!!! PLEASE HELP!!!!!!! and please review 


End file.
